Things you find out and go through
by FMA-lover16
Summary: Naruto gets paired up with Sasuke in a school project but finds out some things about him that will change both their lives and may just help Sasuke get away from his pain. NaruSasu warning:rape,language, cutting
1. Chapter 1

Well I was thinking about some of the Naruto and Sasuke stories I've read and noticed I haven't read one like the one your about to read. I know people write stories about them being partners for projects or something and then they fall in love. But mine is a little different then those ones, it has Itachi doing the worst thing he could do to make Sasuke's life misserable. And if you read on into the chapters of this story and realize that there is a story out there like this one, please tell me because I do like these kinds of stories! Well anyways I have talked enough so on with the story!

Naruto- 16

Sasuke- 16

Itachi- 23

Gaara- 16

Neji- 17

**Things you find out and go through**

**Chapter 1**

**Working with partners**

Naruto's P.O.V.

Daydreaming is something I do a lot in my classes, it helps pass the time by since English is my last and most boring class of the day. It doesn't really matter if I pay attention because I won't pass even if I listen. And do you know why, because I'm Naruto Uzumaki the school's dead-last and outcast. Nobody cares if I pass or fail, it's not like they'll notice if I started getting good grades or not. As my mind continues to wander something the teacher says catches my attention.

"We will be in partners for this next project" our teacher Iruka states ing front of the class.

"You and your partner will be writing a essay, and you better do good because it counts as a big part of your final grade. This project is about getting to know your partner and then writing about how they are like you and what makes them different from you." he said walking around and sitting at his desk looking over some papers on his desk.

"Now the pairs will be...Sakura and Lee...Shikamaru and Ino...Hinata and Kiba...Chouji and Shino" and he went through a few more pairs before coming to the only to people left "and Naruto and Sasuke." he finished off as he put the paper down and looked back at his class.

A few of Sasuke's so called 'fangirls' including Sakura and Ino gasped and glared over at me, but I just ignored them and sighed looking down. Just great now I have to be stuck with that bastard. He has every girl in the world all over him and he just ignores them like they're nothing. And now I'm paired up with the bastard, just great and the worst part is I have to get to know him. I was brought out of my thoughts as the bell rang and it was finally the end of this horrible day. Now I can go home if that's what you want to call it, and get away from this hell hole.

I walked down the street towards my apartment, it was of course in a run down neighborhood, not that I could afford better even if I wanted it. I made my way up the flights of stairs to the third floor, when I got to the door of my apartment there was a note tacked to my door and I frowned as I tore it off and read it.

_Naruto Uzumaki,_

_You have failed to pay your rent that adds up to $300. You are here by _

_avicted and to be out here by tomorrow morning._

_signed,_

_-apartment managment-_

I sighed as I opened my door and walked into my room and collasped on my small bed. I guess I have to find a new place to live because there is no way I can come up with that much money especially since I was fired from my job yesterday for being late again. I doubt anyone will hire an opharn boy anyways. Great, now where am I going to live, I don't have any family or friends to stay with and I can't get a new place without money. I guess I'll figure it out in the morning it's not like I can do anything now. I slowly started to drifted of to sleep worried about what I would do tomorrow.

------

I awoke to the sound of my alarm and quickly turned it off and got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. Once I was finished getting ready I made sure I had everything and headed out the door. It wasn't like I had much anyways, all I had was my backpack with some clothes and other small things along with my school books of course. I made my way towards the school and saw the bell ring and I had to run just to make it to my class. Once I sat down in my first period class the late bell rung and I sighed in relief at not getting detention again.

Of course math was boring and I mostly slept throught that class, but second period is hard not to stay wake when you have P.E. with Gai-sensei with his crazy eyebrows. But of all my classes I think third period art class is the best. Mainly because my best friend Gaara is in that class with me. Yep Gaara and me have been friends for as long as I can remember. People don't hate him like they do me but they are scared to even come near him in fear that he might kill them. But I know Gaara wouldn't hurt anyone as long as they left him alone, which they do. And the craziest thing about him is he's going out with one of the most richest and most popular guys in the whole school, Neji Hyuuga. People were shocked when they found out but most got used to it and eventually I did too.

When I got into class I took my usually seat next to Gaara and opened my backpack and grabbed my notebook and that's when he looked over and saw my clothes in there as well.

"Why do you have your clothes in there?" he asked as I closed my boogbag and over to him.

"Ah well you know I got fired from my job so I didn't have the money to pay the rent so I was avicted from my apartment yesterday." I explained rubbing the back of my neck in slight embarrasment.

"You know you could have asked me for money if you needed"

"No! I couldn't take money from you it wouldn't be right."

"Well at least stay at my house if you have no where to go" he said. I thought about it for a mintue and realized I did have no place to go.

"Yeah ok but just intill I can earn enough money to pay for my own place again."

"You know you're always welcome at my house."

"Are you sure that your brother and sister won't mind me staying over?"

"Of course not"

"Ok then, thanks Gaara your the best!" I exclaimed as I gave him a quick friendly hug before the teacher started talking about today's lesson. Of course I still haven't told Gaara about me being partners with Sasuke yet and I"m sure he won't be happy about that considering they don't get along very well.

**end of chapter 1**

Well how was that! Not much of Sasuke but he will be in the next chapter more. And you get to see Gaara's reaction to Naruto and Sasuke being partners and having to work together and trust me you don't want to hurt Naruto because that will only cause you pain once Gaara gets a hold of you. Well anyways please review, and once I get enough reviews I'll get the next chapter up for you!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I got lots of reviews for the first chapter! Well here's the next one you've been waiting for!

**Things you find out and go through**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto's P.O.V.

Well another school day over with, I still haven't told Gaara about this project I have with Sasuke and I'm sure he'll be mad if he finds out from someone else.

"Uh Gaara..." I said to him as we walked out of the school.

"Yeah"

"I.." But right when I'm about to tell him you can only guess who came up to me.

"Naruto we need to start that project." Sasuke said walking up to me and ignoring Gaara who didn't look to happy to see Sasuke talking to me.

"You didn't tell me you had a project and that _he_ was your partner" he said angerly.

"I don't think he has to tell you everything he does" Sasuke spat at him angerly.

"Yeah sorry about that it kind of slipped my mind but it's not like I got to pick my partner." I said to Gaara who still looked displeased.

"I guess we do need to start it" I said turning back to Sasuke.

"Well I guess we could go to my place to work on it" he said turning around and started walking away expecting me to follow.

"I'll be at your house later ok" I said as I started off after Sasuke.

"Ok" Gaara said before turning and leaving in the opposite direction.

-----------

We walked in silence down the street and when we came up to an big, old looking house he took out a key and unlocked the gate and walking in as I followed him through. When we got inside I followed him up the stiars and down the hallway and into what I could tell was his room. The walls were black with a queen size bed with black sheets and a bookshelf filled with books and a desk with a old looking computer. He sat his bookbag down and turned to me for the first time since we started walking here.

"Well lets get this over with." he said as he pulled out a black notebook and pencil from his bookbag and sat down on the bed and waving a hand at me to come sit down. I sat down on the bed next to him and pulled out my own notebook and pencil.

"How about we ask each other questions about each other." I suggested looking over to him.

"Hn fine" he said taking out a piece of paper.

"How about I go first." I said.

"Whatever" he said

"Ok well what do you do in your spare time?"

"I stay in my room with the door locked" he answered simply.

"That's a little weird" I said writing stuff down.

"Well what do you do?"

"I usually hang out with Gaara or stay home and watch tv" I answered.

"Hn should have known" he said writing stuff down.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean!"

"It means your obvious."

"You bastard!"

"Idiot."

"Can't you be nice for once!"

"There's no reason to be nice."

"Well when someone is trying to be nice to you, the least you can do is try being nice back" I shot back at him.

"Hn" was all he said before we started asked each other more questions.

But of course as we asked each other questions they became more personal.

"What's your family like?" I asked him and I noticed he tensed up at the question.

"Dead" he stated simply.

"Than do you live by yourself?"

"I live with my brother he's the only family I have left."

"Oh" was all I said before he started with his questions again.

"What about your family?" he asked with coldness in his voice.

"I'm an orphen, I never knew my parents and I don't have any other relatives or siblings" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice but quickly covered it up with my fake smile.

"But it doesn't really matter to me, I'm used to it." I said as he looked at my face as if not believing my fake smile. He was about to say something but was stopped when he froze as he heard the front door open and close. He quickly got off the bed and looked at me and I could have sworn I saw fear in his eyes that he was trying to hide but couldn't help but show some fear in his eyes.

"It's getting late you should probably go" he said quickly.

I looked at him confused for a minute but nodded and gathered my things and zipped up my bookbag throwing it over my shoulder. We walked to towards the door only to have it opened by what looked like an older verson of Sasuke. The Sasuke look alike just smirked at seeing us.

"Well little brother who's your friend?" he said his voice sending shivers down both our bodies.

"This is Naruto he was just here because we have a project we have to work on, I thought you were working late tonight Itachi?" Sasuke said not meeting his brothers gaze.

"I got off early" he stated simply. "Good thing to or I wouldn't have meet your friend here" he said with a smirk.

"Well I have to get going it's getting late anyways." I said trying to get out of there because that Itachi guy was giving me the creeps.

"Come on I'll walk you out" Sasuke said walking past his brother as I followed him down the hall and stairs to the front door. Once he opened the door he stepped aside and I walked out and looked back at him.

"I'll see ya tomorrow I guess." I said turning back around.

"Yeah" was all he said before closing the door.

-----------

(In Gaara's room)

"So how was it?" Gaara asked sitting on his bed.

"It was ok except when his brother came home, he seemed sort of scared of him or something. Plus that guy gave me the creeps." I said sitting next to him on the bed.

"Interesting." he said turning out the light and laying down.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I said angerly.

"It just means interesting." was all he said before turing over with his back facing me. Even though I knew he wasn't asleep I still laid down and slowly fell asleep with today's events going on in my mind.

-----------

"Well little brother that friend of your's seems intersting" he said walking into Sasuke's room where he was currently reading a book on his bed.

"Leave him alone Itachi" he spat out angerly not looking up from his book. Itachi just smirked moving over to Sasuke's bed and grabbing the book from him and throwing it across the room not caring where it landed.

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he just tried to get up and run but his brother grabbed his arm and pushed him down on the bed, pinning him under him so couldn't escape.

"Were going to have fun tonight little brother" he said as his hand slide down Sasuke's body sending shivers down him. Sasuke looked into his eyes with the same fear as before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think? Please review and tell me! The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get to writing it! And warning the next chapter will contain rape with Itachi and Sasuke which I'm sure you figured out that's Sasuke's little secret.


	3. Chapter 3

I know how much you've been waiting for this chapter so here it is! Enjoy! And just to tell you it's my first time writing a sex scene so please let me know what you think and please don't be to hard on me. I'm new at writing about sex so if it's bad just ignore it! And sorry if I'm speeding things up with Naruto and Sasuke's relationship but I really think it's for the best! And Naruto and Sasuke might be a tad OOC so just don't pay to much attention to that!

Warning: rape

_/Recap _

_"Were going to have fun tonight little brother" he said as his hand slide down Sasuke's body sending shivers down him. Sasuke looked into his eyes with the same fear as before. _

_/End of Recap_

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I tried to break free of his grasp but he was too strong and held me down even tighter hurting my wrists. I looked at him with pleading eyes but he ignored me and went to get my shirt off releasing one of my wrists. Of course I had stopped struggling because it never gets me anywhere, he just too strong for me to get away. I turned my head away from him as he ran his hands down my chest.

"...stop..." I whispered as his hand went down the edge of my pants and started going down to unzip them and pull them down.

"Oh little brother you know you like it every time" he said as he let out a small chuckle and continued to pull down my pants until they were completely off.

"You bastard," I said to him as he pulled off his own shirt and pants leaving us both in only our boxers. He forced a fierce kiss on my lips as one of hands ran along my slowly growing erection. His tongue went in my mouth and made me want to throw up as he continued to taste me. Once he pulled away leaving me gasping for air, he pulled down his boxers and put his cock near my mouth as I looked away trying to get my mouth away clearly knowing what he wanted.

"Come on Sasuke don't make me use force, cause I will, if I have to. Besides you need to keep up practice wouldn't won't you to lose your touch now would we?" he said pulling my face to look at him. I gave him a glare which he ignored before lifting my head and taking his cock into my mouth almost choking me as he pushed in more and hitting the back of my throat. After a moment I started to do what I was expected and suck his cock going up and down on it making him moan in pleasure. I put no effort, no desire in my mintrations. After a few minutes he bucked his hips up and released in my mouth making me pull back and spit it out trying to get that disgusting taste out of my mouth. And he just watched me with a smirk on his face as he leaned over to me and pulled down my boxers. Before I knew it he had pushed me down again and spread my legs inserting a finger fast and not long after that adding a second and third. Moving his fingers around, streching me out as I lay there clutching the sheets in pain.

Once he pulled his fingers out I almost sighed in relief before he thrust his cock in me without any warning. Pain was all I could feel had he pounded into me at a fast pace. As I clutched the sheets tighter my hands were started to turn white from my grip, I wouldn't have him the satisfaction of hearing me scream from what he's doing. After a few more painful thrusts he reached his climax again and his seed filled inside of me as he collapsed on me with sweat covering both our bodies. I knew after this I wouldn't be walking right tomorrow and that would just make my day worse with the questions people would ask like they always did when I came to school limping.

He slowing pulled out of me and leaning down bringing another kiss to my lips before getting his clothes and walking towards the door. But before he left he turned to me with that smirk of his and said, "Goodnight Sasuke, I had fun tonight and look forward to next time."

And with that he left me lying on the bed in a mess. I slowly got up ignoring the pain and I limped to my bathroom and took a quick shower trying to wash away his touches. Once I got out I slipped on some clean boxers and changed the sheets before climbing into bed and immediately falling asleep.

-----------------------

As I knew it once I got to school every was whispering and looking at me as I limped to class, of course I just sent them a death glare and the immediately shut up. Of course I thankfully avoided the girls because whenever they would come over to me I would glare fiercely at them and they would back away.

When I got to sixth period I couldn't avoid them because unfortunately that Sakura and Ino were in my class and when I limped in the immediately noticed and ran over to me bothering me with questions.

"Sasuke-kun why are you limping again! Did you hurt yourself!"

"Shut up forehead-girl Sasuke doesn't want to talk with you! Right Sasuke! So are you hurt?"

"Ino-pig what makes you think you can talk to him!"

"Because I'm better than you forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

Just when I was about to yell at them the teacher came in and motioned for everyone to take their seats, which made them stop and walk to their seats. I limped back to the back of the room in the corner where my seat was when Iruka noticed something wrong with me.

"Sasuke are you okay? You're limping again."

"I'm fine," I said trying hard not to lash out at him.

"Ok so today's lesson is..."

I laid my head down not caring to pay attention today because it still hurt and I couldn't wait to get home and rest. I didn't even notice when the bell rang but I did notice I minute later a tapping on my shoulder. I hadn't had a good night's sleep and wanted to rest. I looked up and saw none other than Naruto looking down at me with what looked like worry in his eyes. But it couldn't be why would he worry about me it's not like he cares or anything.

"You know the bell rang meaning you can leave now."

I slowly grabbed my bag standing up wincing at the pain of not moving for a while, I was hoping Naruto wouldn't notice but just my luck, he did.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good," he said following me out the class.

"I'm fine, are we going to work on our project today?" I ask hoping to change the subject.

"Uh sure yeah are we going to your house again?"

"Yeah come on." We walked out of the school and Gaara walked over to use ignoring me and looked at Naruto.

"Going to his house again?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah I'll be at yours later okay" he said and Gaara just nodded and walked away as we started walking away as well to my house.

-----------------------

Once my house we went straight to my room and sat down on the bed once again. Of course I really wanted some rest but it would have to wait until Naruto left. I'm sure Naruto could tell I was exhausted and he had that look in his eyes again.

"Hey are you sure you're okay? You look really tired and worn out."

"Didn't I say I was fine before."

"Yeah, but I know you're lying," he said, determined to find out what was wrong.

"I said I'm fine! Just leave it!"

He was about to respond when the phone rung and I got up and picked up the phone on my desk.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Sasuke it's your dear brother, I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be a late tonight."_

"Okay."

_"You won't get lonely will you cause I could always come home early."_ He said seductively. I tried to keep myself from shuddering.

"No!"

_"Why? Do you have that cute blonde over? Maybe I should come home."_ His voice was mixed between anger and excitement.

I looked over to see Naruto looking at me and then turned back to the phone.

"No there is no need for you to come home early. I'm fine by myself, stay out as late as you want."I stated firmly.

_"Sounds like you don't want me home little brother, oh well I'll be home later. Goodbye Sasuke."_

I didn't bother saying goodbye so I just hung up and went back to sit on the bed across from Naruto who was watching me the entire time.

"So who was that?" Naruto asked his head slightly tilted.

"My brother, he just wanted to let me know he was going to late. Thank god." I muttered preparing for the project.

"Do you not like your brother?" he questioned again, but with his brows slightly furrowed.

"No." I answered flatly.

"Why not? I would do anything to have a brother." He said with a look of sadness, but it went away as fast as it was there.

"I'd rather not say."

"Oh come on, you can trust me," he said and I looked at him not sure if I was hearing him right. Why did he want to know? And why did I feel like I could trust him and I wanted to tell him? He's just a friend I guess I could consider him that much but what would he do if he found out?

"Do you consider me a friend?" I asked him.

"Well uh...you can be mean sometimes but I guess you're not as bad as I thought so I could consider you as my friend. Do you consider me a friend? I know you don't really have friends because I can tell how you try and stay away from people like your afraid to get near to someone." I stared at him in shock. He considered me a friend even though I was always mean to him and like he saw right through my stoic mask.

"I consider you a friend. I guess that means you're my first friend." I said, as his eyes widened as he stared at me.

"You've never had a friend before?" he asked almost not believing me.

"Not really I've never been concerned about friends before. I don't like to involve people in my life." I looked down and realized what I was saying. Why was I telling him this? I can't have friends with my life like this...but it just feels right to tell him. Whenever I stare into those eyes I get drowned and my heart speeds up...what is this feeling? Could it be love? OMG! I can't be falling in love with him and a guy at that! But this feeling just feels so...

"Everyone should have friends. From now on you are my friend and you can tell me anything that's bothering you."

"Uh thanks, I guess. Why are you being so nice to me, didn't you used to hate me?" I asked a little confused on this newfound friendship.

"Well I did but as I said when you really talk to you without the insults you can be alright. And you can always trust me to be there for you whenever your in trouble" he said giving me a true smile, not a fake one but a true one and that one smile from him broke me down and I couldn't hold back my pain any longer as the tears came down my face. He looked at me in confusion and worry not understanding what brought my tears and it brought panic to his eyes.

"Sasuke what's wrong? Did I say something wrong? Why are you crying?" he said looking at me not knowing what to do and the next thing I knew I was in his arms which surprised me, but I didn't care. I just stayed in his embrace and cried until I finally managed to calm down with the help of his comforting words to me. When I had stopped crying I stayed there for a moment longer before pulling away from his embrace but kept my head down in shame of showing my vulnerable side.

"Are you okay?" he asked with caution as I slowly looked up to meet his worried eyes.

"Y-yeah I guess" I whispered, but he heard.

"N-Naruto if I tell you s-something will promise you w-won't tell a s-soul. You have to p-promise me." I stuttered out with a little nervousness in my voice.

"Yeah I promise you can tell me anything you know, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," he reassured me and that convinced me that I was sure I could trust him. He had let me cry in his arms and didn't push me away telling me how weak I was like most people would have done.

"Ok...well it's about my brother he...kind of...rapes me almost everynight, that's why I sometimes come to school hurt." I looked down afraid of what he might think of me now. Would he think I was dirty? Or weak for not being able to defend myself? I was so scared of his reaction and didn't even notice I started crying again, until I felt tears dripping down my face. But I noticed right away when I felt his arms wrap around me tighter than before.

"Oh Sasuke, I am so sorry. I wish I could have helped you."

"There's nothing you can do." I said with a raspy voice from crying.

"Yes you can tell someone about it like the police they could arrest him and then you wouldn't have to go through that everyday!" he said pulling me closer

"No! You said you wouldn't tell anyone! You promised! I don't want to know what he'd do if I told someone, they wouldn't believe me anyway. I would have to have evidence and what kind of evidence do I have?" I said with little hope in my voice.

"Do you have any bruises on like... your abdomen or they could test you for stuff like that."(A/N: just making this up as I go I'm not sure how they would test for something like that)

"I don't know," I said a little unsure if I could go through with it.

"Come on Sasuke I don't want you to have to go through that again, you're my friend and I care about you and I...love you." he whispered out that last part but not enough for me to miss it.

"You do?" I said not really believe that the guy I realized I love, actually said that.

"Y-yeah I do, I don't know what happened to me but when you said you trusted me I had this feeling like my heart was beating fast and this ecstatic feeling in my heart." I looked up at him with hope in my eyes.

"I love you too," I said and that was all I got to say as his lips caught mine in a kiss. I was shocked at first but brushed it off and shyly kissed back. When he pulled away I stared into his beautiful blue eyes and felt a happy feeling move in my heart and for the first time since my parents' death I smiled at him with all my happiness to which he smiled just as happily at me while pulling me into one more loving hug.

"I guess I can tell someone, but could you come with me I don't want to be alone" I whispered to him.

"Of course tomorrow after school we'll go, but I don't want something to happen tonight so I can call Gaara and ask him if you can stay the night. Do you mind?"

"Gaara and I don't exactly get along if you haven't noticed, we barely even say a word to each other." I said looking down.

"Well I'm sure you and him can stand each other for one night, I'll just call him and ask I'm sure he won't mind," he said getting up and walking over to the phone and dialing the number as I watched him.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..."Hello?"_

"Hey Gaara I just wanted to let you know I was leaving now and I was wondering if maybe Sasuke could come over to he kind of can't stay here and has no where else to go, please?"

_"Since when are you two friends?"_

"Since today. I'll tell you later ok, so please can he?"

_"I don't know...I guess he can, since you asked."_

"Thank you so much Gaara I'll make it up to you somehow don't worry!"

_"Yeah I'm sure...Well I'll see you when you get here then, goodbye"_

"Bye!" And with that he hung up the phone and walked back over to me with a grin on his face.

"He said you could so get some stuff and let's head out."

------------------------------

"I cleaned the guest room today so you and Sasuke can share that if you don't mind sharing a bed that is." Gaara said showing them the way to the guestroom opening the door allowing them to go in.

"No it's fine, right Sasuke?" he said looking over at me.

"Yeah" I said as Gaara looked at me with suspicion but said nothing as he walking out of the room.

"Well it's late so you should probably get some sleep, goodnight." And with that he left closing the door behind him leaving Naruto and me alone.

"Well we might as well got to bed," he said stripping of his clothes except for his boxers as I did the same and we climbed into bed and I turned off the light. We laid there for a moment before I turned over and leaned over close to Naruto's face a gave his cheek a small kiss before laying back down and snuggling close to him hiding my blushing face in his side. He smiled at me before pulling me close to him, and with that we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? I hope it was long enough, I tried to make it longer! Please review and I'll get the next chapter up sooner, once I started typing this more it got me wanting to write a lot! So please review!

And a thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter:

**Roy-Fan33 **

**NycetaScandiaca: My beta!**

**death101 **

**avila7989 **

**ANIMEFREAKXXX **

**MonkeysTotallyRock **

**Red Asatari **

**blue-genjutsu **

**strength-91-possibility-none **

**Azu-chan **

**Falsely Sweet **


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late chapter! My beta got the story later than I expected. Anyways here it is for ya! Enjoy!

**Chapter 4 **

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I looked over to see Naruto still sleeping next to me and smiled remembering what had happened last night.I lay there for a minute staring at him until he started to stir and opened his eyes looking into mine.

"Morning," he said, yawning while he sitting up and getting off the bed. He then went across the room to get his clothes to get dressed.

"Hn," I responded getting up as well and getting dressed.

--------------------

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I sat in my last period bored as ever as I looked out the window. I've been worried all day about Sasuke, he hasn't been himself since last night. He has been following me all day and even sat with me at lunch, at which his friends he usually sits with at lunch, just looked at him strangly. But they didn't say anything about it to him. They didn't even come near him probably because he was next to me, even now he's sitting next to me in class. It doesn't bother me but I hope he's going to be okay. I know he's probably just scared about going to the police about his brother but I'm sure once all this is over he'll be back to normal. I looked up hearing the bell ring and grabbed my stuff and headed for the door with Sasuke right behind me, once we were out of the school I stopped and looked over at him.

"So are we going to go now? Are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately."

He looked up at me and I could tell he had fear in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just not sure about this. What if they don't believe us and I have to go home and he'll be there and since I left last night without even leaving a note. What if he hurts me worse?" he said with fear in his eyes and voice.

It's okay. They will believe us and then you won't have to ever see him again, I promise."

"Okay, I trust you." He said and he grabbed my hand and started walking down the street.

----------------------

We headed into the building and Sasuke was still holding my hand and I could tell he was a little shaking so I tighten my grip on his hand assuring him that it would be okay. When we walked in we headed over to the front desk and the officer at the desk looked up at us.

"What can I do for you boys?" he asked us.

"We want to report a rape." I said because it looked like Sasuke had frozen up for a second.

"Well that's a serious crime, and who would be the victim?" he asked looked between me and Sasuke. I was about to answer but Sasuke stopped me.

"I was r-raped by my b-brother." He said, his voice a little shaky. The officer sighed and stood up walking out from around his desk.

"Follow me." he said and we followed him into a small room with a small desk and two chairs. "Please have a seat I'll need to ask you two a few questions." he said sitting at the desk while we took the chairs in fron of it.

"Now what are your names?"

"Sasuke Uchiha and my friend is Naruto Uzumaki, he came with me because I didn't want to come alone."

"Ok, what's your brother's name?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

"What about your parents?"

"They died."

"Oh, well can you tell me when the rape took place?" he asked looking up from the file he was writing in.

"Almost every night since I was twelve. So, about four years now."

"Four years? Why are you just saying something about it now?" He asked looking shocked.

"He threatened me and I just yesterday finally got the courage to tell someone." Sasuke said looking down. The officer just sighed and wrote more stuff down before standing up and walking over to us.

"Come with me please," he said and we both stood up and followed him out of the room, down a hall until we stopped at a door and he asked me to wait outside while he had a doctor come and check him out.

I waited outside the room while the doctor was checking Sasuke and it was making me worried at how long it was taking. I had already waited for almost an hour when the doctor opened the door and came out, looking over at me.

"Your friend should be fine. You can see him now if you want and the officer should be in there to see you two in a minute."

Once he walked away I opened the door and closed it behind me and looked over the room to find Sasuke sitting on a exam table with his arms around his legs which were up against his chest. He looked up when he heard the door close and when he saw me he quickly got up and ran over to me and hugged me tight. I was shocked for a moment before I realized what was going on and I hugged him back just as tight. After a minute we pulled back and I smiled at him and he gave me a weak smile back.

"Are you okay?" I asked him with concern in my voice.

"Yeah, but I didn't like that exam the doctor did on me. I had to get naked and that made me feel really uncomfortable." He said with a slight blush.

"Well as long as your okay." I said leaning down(A/N: I made Sasuke short!) and gave him a small kiss. We both sat down in the two chairs in the room and waited for the officer to return. The door opened making us both look up and the officer walked in with a file in his hand.

"Well, we managed to arrest your brother and he's contained and being questioned. He'll probablly be charged with multiple rape and then he'll be in jail for the rest of his life. So you don't have to worry about him anymore." He finished and Sasuke let go of a breath slowly and tightly. He must've been holding it very tensely.

"Now that he's taken care of we have contacted your old gaurdian since you're still under age, he'll be taking care of you until you turn of age, to live on your own."

"And who would that be?" Sasuke asked.

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Oh now I remember him."

"Good, well he should be at your house by tonight so for now you're free to go." He said and he led us out of the building and we were on our way back to Sasuke's house. When we got there we saw a car outside. Sasuke said it must be Kakashi, so we went into the house to find him sitting on the couch waiting for Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke how have you been? It's been awhile since I saw you."

"I'm fine Kakashi," he answered sounding annoyed.

"And who's your friend?" He asked amused.

"This is Naruto, he's my boyfriend and he's going to be staying here with us." he said plainly crossing his arms.

"Sasuke I don't have to stay here. I can just stay at Gaara's."

"But I want you to stay here."

"Well isn't this going to be an interesting little family." Kakashi said standing up and walked over to us and pulled us into a hug. I could tell it was making Sasuke even angrier.

"And guess what else? I'm going to be teaching at your school from now on, won't that be fun. That way a can keep an eye on you all the time," he said with what I guessed was a smile. I couldn't really tell from the mask that covered most of his face, which was a little weird.

"We'll be in my room if you need us." Sasuke said pulling me up to his room and closed the door leaving us alone. Once he had shut the door I leaned over and pulled him into a sweet kiss and he responded immediatly moving his lips with mine. I slid my tongue over his lips asking for permission to which he gave me. My whole body shook as my tongue went into his mouth tasting his addicting taste, running my tongue along the inside of his mouth and over his tongue making him moan in pleasure. Since we were both needing air, we pulled away breathing heavily, my hands had moved to around his waist and his hands were around my neck. I smiled at him before pulling him into another breath taking kiss.

After our heated make out session we were soon snuggled on his bed, relaxed and calm. Until someone decided to come in the room without even knocking and you can only guess who that was.

"Hey guys dinner is-- oh I'm sorry was I interupting something. Just wanted to let you know dinner is ready and remember to use a condom."

"Kakashi! Get out!" Sasuke yelled throwing a pillow at him which he dodged and quickly left closing the door behind him. He glared at the door before laying back down and snuggling back up against me.

"You know we should probably go down for dinner and I need to call Gaara and let him know what's going on." I said smiling over at him.

"Are you going to tell Gaara about everything?" He asked and I knew what he meant by everything. And Gaara would want to know why I hadn't come to his house with him this afternoon.

"Only if it's ok with you," I said looking down at him.

"I guess you can tell him but make sure he keeps it quiet, I don't want the whole school knowing."

"Don't worry Gaara wouldn't do anything like that, so why don't you go downstairs and I'll be there in a minute, okay?" I said giving him a quick kiss before we got up and he walked out of the room and I went over to the phone to call Gaara.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..."Hello"_

"Hey Gaara it's me."

_"Where were you today?"_

"Oh well, you see, I had to go with Sasuke to the police because he didn't want to go alone. His brother raped him and I confinced Sasuke to turn him in for what Itachi did to him. And now that he's gone Sasuke's gaurdian came to live with him, and Sasuke said I could live here. I hope you're not mad that I didn't tell you sooner."

_"It's fine Naruto, so what's up with you and Sasuke anyways? Are you just friends or what?"_

"Um...well actually he's my...boyfriend."

_"Boyfriend? Well it seemed that way today when he was hanging all over you." _he sounded agitated.

"Oh yeah well are you sure you're okay with this, you seem annoyed."

_"No it's okay I guess, as long as you're happy." _he said with a sigh.

"Okay well I have to go eat dinner so I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

_"Bye Naruto."_

------------------------

I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to see Sasuke sitting at the table with Kakashi putting food down. They both looked up at hearing me enter the room and Sasuke gave a small smile as I sat down next to him.

"Just in time to eat." Kakashi said sitting down next to Sasuke.

It was silent while we ate and once we were finished Kakashi did the dishes and said he was going to head on up to bed. We went back to Sasuke's room and he let me borrow some of his sweat pants. We changed into just our sweat pants without shirts and got into bed and snuggled up together. We laid there for a minute before I leaned down and started kissing his neck making him give a low moan and move his head giving me more access. I started making my way lower kissing his chest making him arch into my touch. My hands traveled down his chest to the edge of his pants.

"Naruto," he panted out.

I sucked on his nipple and went down farther kissing around his naval, my hands went slowly down his pants and I was about to go into his boxers but he stopped me.

"Naruto please stop!" he cried.

I pulled my hand back and sat up looking down at him and saw he was staring up at me with fear in his eyes. I could see the tears threatening to spill and I quickly pulled him into my chest trying to calm him down.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, I guess I got carried away. Please don't hate me, I'll never do that again, just don't cry." I pleaded to him rubbing his shoulders trying to calm him down. He slowly calmed down and just laid there in my lap.

"Are you okay? I won't ever do that again without asking you first. I should have been more understanding of you knowing what you've been through. That you wouldn't want me going that far without asking you."

"I'm fine, it's okay I'm just not ready yet. Maybe one day but just not yet, okay?"

"Yeah okay, I'll wait as long as you need." he sighed and snuggled into my chest.

"Can we just sleep now?" He asked looking up at me.

"Yeah, goodnight Sasuke."

"Goodnight Naruto."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? Hope you liked it! I tried to make it as long as I could! Now please review so I can get to typing up the next chapter!

And a special thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter:

**Midnight Shining Star, wIthOUt A nAmE, strength-91-possibilitly-none, narutomania, Anazaki, vegatasprincess1, Lady-Uchiha16, Falsely Sweet, Vampiress-Kagome, Red Asatari, Requim For The Innocent, blue-genjutsu, avila7989, bo bo's angel, youkai writer, death101, kingdom hearts disco beat, Aslen**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update, for an explanation you can look at the bottom of my profile. And sorry for the spelling and grammer mistakes, for some reason my beta won't reply to my e-mail I sent her so unless she e-mails me back sometime soon I'll have to find another beta for this story so please let me know if you want the job as my beta!

**Chapter 5**

Itachi's P.O.V.

I walked along side two guards as they led me down a hallway towards my cell. Once we reached the cell they unlocked it and pushed me inside, locking it behind me. I looked up to see a dark figure sitting on the bed against the wall. I smirked walking over to the bed and crawling over to him as he reached out grabbing the back of my head pulling me roughly into a kiss. Pushing his tongue in my mouth running his tongue along the insides of my mouth I moaned into his mouth and he pulled away.

"Well what did you do to get in here with me?" he asked suductively running his tongue along my neck.

"Played with my brother." I answered with a smirk.

"I get out tomorrow so I'm sorry I can't stay with you but I could always come back to get you."

"Well I definetly want you back but when you get out could you do me a little favor."

"What is it?"

"Remind Sasuke of who owns him." I said as he pushed me back on the bed.

"Of course, how can I say no." he said leaning over me.

"Well I know how you like to play Orochimaru."

(back with Naruto and Sasuke on Staurday morning)

Naruto's P.O.V.

I woke up and opened my eyes to see that I was alone. Wasn't Sasuke sleeping with me last night. Then I heard the toilet flushed and relaxed as the bathroom door opened and Sasuke came through still in a t-shirt and boxers. I smiled as he walked back over to the bed and seeing me wake he smiled back and climbed back in bed laying his head on my chest. It was still pretty early and the weekend so there was no rush to get up.

"Morning." he mumbled against my shirt.

"Morning." I said reaching up and stroking his hair softly.

We stayed like that for a while just enjoying each others company. But it didn't last long because Kakashi has started making it his habit to come in the room early in the morning just to make us mad it seems like.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Time for breakfast!" he shouted opening the door and walking in not bothering to knock. We looked up at him, glaring at him.

"Get out Kakashi." Sasuke said still glaring him.

"Aww don't you two look cute all cuddling like that!" he said but quickly ran out of the room because of the lamp that was now directed towards his head.

We both reluctantly got up and dressed and headed towards the kitchen where Kakashi was putting the plates of food on the table. We all sat down and ate, Kakashi not daring to say anything in fear of getting something more dangerous like a knife thrown at his head. Once we finished me and Sasuke sat on the couch watching television until the phone started ringing. I sighed getting up from next to Sasuke and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Naruto."_

"Gaara! Hey what's up!"

_"Nothing, I was just wondering if maybe you and Sasuke would like to come with me and Neji to the movies?"_

"Sure! We'd love too!"

_"Ok we'll meet you at the movies in twenty minutes okay?"_

"Okay!"

I hung up the phone and walked back over to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke guess what, we're going to the movies with Gaara and Neji so come on lets go!" I said pulling him up from the couch.

"What if I don't want to go?" he asked.

"Please Sasuke! I really want to go and I don't want to go without you!" I begged, he stared at me for a minute before sighing in defeat.

"Fine." he said, I smiled and pulled him quickly out the door and towards the movie theater.

----------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the short chapter but I'm going to my friend's house to put up this chapter and her computer is the only one I can use to upload chapters and I don't get to go to her house often. And thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter! Really appreciated it! Sorry I couldn't thank you each individually but that just takes to long '! Here is the next chapter! I hope this is long enough for ya! And sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoy!

Oh and a special thanks to my beta for helping me with this story!!!

Chapter 6

Sasuke's P.O.V.

When we walked up to the movies, Neji and Gaara were already waiting for us at the entrance. We got our tickets to some horror movie and went to find seats. When we sat down and the movie started I really didn't pay much attention, but instead watched Naruto who was watching the movie with interest. After a while he seemed to notice my staring and turned to look at me and smiled. I looked away and back at the screen. I didn't really want to go out to the movies but if Naruto wanted to I guess I could deal with it.

Once the movie was over I was glad that we could go home, for some reason I had a bad feeling about being outside but I didn't know what it was. I just wanted to get home as fast as possible but Naruto didn't seem to notice that I wanted to go home.

"The movie was pretty good, how about we go get something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure." Gaara said to which Neji nodded his head in agreement.

"How about it Sasuke, you hungry?" he asked turning to me, I shrugged and he took that as a yes and grabbed my hand pulling me along.

(A/N: Ok so I'm gonna skip to where Sasuke is walking home cause Naruto wanted to stay and talk with Gaara and Neji and Sasuke wanted to go home so here he is walking home)

I was walking past an alley when I heard a voice come from the alley.

"Hey Sasuke, how's it going." the voice said, I stopped in front of the alley and looked over and saw a figure in the shadows with scary yellow eyes staring straight into mine. I stood frozen for a minute before speaking.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked glaring at the figure. He walked over to me and came out into the light. He looked even scarier in the light.

"You could say I'm just a friend...a friend of your brother's of course." he said smirking, I stared at him with a terrified look on my face. I turned to run away but he stopped me by grabbing my wrist, I tried to pull away but he was stronger then me and pulled me into the alley with me struggling to get away.

(A/warning: rape scene coming up so if you don't want to read just skip.)

I started to yell for help but he just silenced me by pressing his lips to mine and forced his tongue into my mouth. I tried to pull away but his grip on me just tightened and he pulled me closer. He grabbed both my wrists and pinned them above my head then pushed his body against mine and my back hit the wall behind me.

While using one hand to hold my wrists he used his other hand to take out a knife and ripped at my shirt in an attempt to remove it. He finally pulled away from my mouth leaving me gasping for air as he moved his mouth to my neck.

"Stop...please...stop..." I gasped out still breathing hard, he pulled away form my neck and looked me in the eyes pulling his knife to my neck letting the cold metal touch my skin.

"If you scream for help your going to wish you hadn't." he hissed at me and then going back to my neck.

He sucked and bit down in several places leaving hickeys all along my collar bone and down my chest. He ripped the rest of my shirt until it was nothing but rags and fell to the ground, he had cut my chest a good number of times and I could feel the blood dripping down it.

He pulled me away from the wall and laid me on the cold hard ground and reached his hand down and started unbuttoning my pants pulling them down leaving me in just my boxers. I closed my eyes tight- trying to hold back my tears and the memories that this brought back. I just wish Naruto was here or I just should have stayed with him and never left to go home by myself. But how was I supposed to know Itachi would have some psycho friend after me?

When I felt my lower half get cold I knew he had taken off my boxers and that just made it harder to hold back my tears. A few escaped my eyes rolling down my cheeks as he pushed two fingers in me. I gasped and tried to keep quiet, I didn't want him to know how much pain he was bringing me because then I'd be giving him what he wanted.

He inserted one more finger pushing them in and out of me making me gasp in pain. More tears escaped my eyes and I tried shutting my eyes tighter, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing down my cheeks. Soon after he removed his fingers he thrust into me. Making me scream out in extreme pain, but he pressed his lips onto mine again; making me scream in his mouth instead. He pushed his tongue in mouth feeling around mine before pulling back. He pulled back before thrusting his cock back into me again and again.

I tried not to scream but the pain was too much and I screamed almost every time he would thrust into me. I had tears pouring down my face, no longer able to hold them back. My eyes were open but my vision was blurry from the tears and I wasn't looking at him but up at the night sky. I kept on wishing, hoping someone would come and save me from this pain but as he continued to thrust into me the little hope I had was fading away.

He continued pounding into me as I kept screaming silently because I had screamed my throat raw and my voice was now hoarse and scratchy. He pushed himself into me one more time before moaning as he filled me.

(Ok rape scene over now! Thank god I hated writing that!)

I closed my eyes breathing hard as he pulled out and pulled back up his pants. He reached down and forced his mouth upon mine once more. I couldn't fight back; I was too tired and in too much pain to even move. He pulled back and I slowly opened my eyes to stare into his, he smirked down at me as I stared up at him with scared and pain filled eyes.

"My name is Orochimaru, don't you forget it, and I'll be back for more later." he said, and stood up and started to walk away but stopped at the alley entrance.

"Your brother wanted me to remind you who you belong too. Now you belong to me and him so always remember that." And with that he walked away.

I listened as I heard his footsteps disappear and I laid there not knowing what to do, I was in a lot of pain and I would be in more if I tried to stand and walk home. I brought my legs up close to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs as I lay there hoping someone would come.

(Now Naruto is walking home and Sasuke is still in the alley, you can only guess what's going to happen now.)

Naruto's P.O.V.

I wonder if Sasuke made it home alright, for some reason I have a bad feeling and I don't know why. I continued to walk down the street until I approached an alley and stopped in front of it. I didn't know why I had stopped but it's like my legs wouldn't let me move. I looked down the alley and I could make out a pale figure on the ground.

I cautiously approached the figure and right beside the figure was what looked like a ripped up t-shirt. I bent down and picked it up and looked at it. Noticing that it looked familiar I looked over at the what now looked like a person I gasped in shock at realizing who it was.

"Sasuke!" I yelled going over to him and pulling him up and I noticed how he winced as I lifted him up close to me. I looked him over and noticed his naked state and he seemed to have blood on his chest; I looked in his half open eyes and saw his tear stained cheeks and red eyes from crying.

"Sasuke, can you hear me? What happened to you?" I asked him, tears coming to my eyes at seeing him like this. He didn't say anything as he laid his head against my chest and closed his eyes sighing quietly.

"I'm glad you came." he said before falling asleep from obviously being tired.

I quickly but carefully pulled his boxers back on him and took off my coat and wrapping it around him. I picked him up bridal style before walking out of the alley and down the street towards the house. I'm sure Kakashi can help.

I entered the house and looked around to find Kakashi sitting on the couch watching television and when he saw me with Sasuke in my arms he quickly got up and came over to us.

"What happened?" he asked, worry obvious in his voice.

"I don't know! I just found him like this in an alley, he was walking home by himself cause he didn't want to stay and talk to Gaara and Neji like I did...and by the looks of it...I think he was...raped." I said looking down at him, Kakashi sighed knowing I was right and it did look that way.

"Well let's go get him cleaned up." he said walking towards the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

I brought him back to his room and laid him on the bed carefully taking the jacket off. Kakashi came in and walked over to the bed getting the stuff out to clean his cuts. I watched as he cleaned them and bandaged his chest up. Once we were finished he packed the stuff back up in the box and turned to me.

"I don't know if he'll wake up anytime soon but you should probably stay with him until he wakes up, even though I'm sure you were already planning on not leaving his side." he said leaving the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

I looked back over at Sasuke and sighed as I climbed into the bed next to him pulling the covers over us. I laid down next to him and stared at him for a minute before getting tired myself. I slowly closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep with only one thought in my mind; I hoped he would be okay.

Well was it good? Hope so! You know I had writers block for a while there, I had typed until the part where Naruto asks Sasuke if he was hungry which is at the beginning of the chapter and then stopped and had no clue what to write next! But then it came to me and now I have the rest of the story planned out on what's going to happen until the end! So please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible since now I know what I'm going to write! I just need reviews!!


	7. Chapter 7

Warning this chapter contains an OOC Sasuke, just to let you know!

Chapter 7

Sasuke's P.O.V.

The first thing I saw when I woke up and opened my eyes was Naruto sleeping next to me. I reached over and pushed a stray hair out of his face and smiled slightly at him, but then memories of yesterday went through my mind and my eyes widened. I quickly sat up and then groaned as the pain in my ass came back. I felt Naruto stir next to me and he sat up and looked over at me. When he saw my look of pain, concern came over him.

"Are you ok?" he asked grabbing my hand.

"I don't know." I said squeezing his hand slightly and sighing, he sat there for a minute before speaking again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, I looked into his eyes seeing concern and worry in there.

"Maybe later." I answered him and he just smiled.

"Ok, whenever you're ready." he said and kissed me on the cheek before letting go of my hand and getting off the bed.

"Why don't we go get some breakfast?" Naruto asked as I slowly got off the bed, I wasn't going to be walking right with this pain in my ass. I put a t-shirt and sweat pants on and limped out the door following Naruto downstairs into the kitchen where Kakashi wa sitting, eating breakfast.

"Ah, so you too are finally awake! Well there's still warm breakfast on the stove if you want." he said smiling and returning to eating.

"You sit down Sasuke and I'll fix us a plate." Naruto said going over to the stove as I sat down next to Kakashi.

"So how are you feeling, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked smiling at me.

"I'm fine, not that it's any of your business anyways." I said glaring and irritated because I could tell he knew what had happened to me and he has the nerve to ask me how I'm feeling. How the fuck does he think I'm feeling after something like that?

"Here you go!" Naruto said smiling at me as he placed a plate in front of me. We all ate in silence, I had half way finished before getting up from the table.

"Aren't you hungry?" Naruto asked watching me get up.

"No, I'll be in my room." I said walking out of the kitchen.

Naruto's P.O.V.

"Haven't you talked to him yet?" Kakashi asked as soon as Sasuke was out of hearing range.

"No he hasn't told me anything." I answered looking down at my plate.

"Well, just don't pressure him to tell you, but you do need to find out who did that to him."

"I know, I just can't believe this happened. Itachi's supposed to be in jail so he couldn'r have done it."

"Well I'll look into it to see if anyone may have been released from Itachi's jail recently, Itachi may have gotten someone that was let out to do it cause I doubt he got a chance to talk to any friends that aren't in jail." Kakashi said getting up and taking his plate to the sink, I sighed as I got up, putting my own plate in the sink.

"I'm going to go see if he's ok." I said walking out of the kitchen and into mine and Sasuke's room. I opened the door and found him lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. He looked over at me when I shut the door behind me. He looked back up at the ceiling and sighed and I walked over to the bed sitting on the edge. I looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"You ok?" I asked softly.

"….yeah." he said quietly while closing his eyes.

I slowly laid down next to him and pulled him in my arms and frowned as he tensed in them.

"It's ok, I'm not going to do anything I just want to hold you, is that ok?" I asked nuzzling my face in his neck. He slowly relaxed and put his arms around me.

"It's ok." he said sighing tiredly and opened his tired eyes forcing himself to stay awake.

"If your tired, go to sleep. I'll stay right here with you. I'm never going to leave you, I promise." I said and Sasuke seemed more relaxed at this and closed his eyes letting sleep take him. I watched him as he slept and he looked so beautiful with his soft expression. I smiled at and leaned over and kissed his forehead lightly. I promise Sasuke that I will never let anyone hurt you again, I'll find the man responsible for doing this to you and make him pay for what he did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry the chapter's short but the next one will be longer a promise! Please review and I'll update faster!

Ok while I'm updating this my best friend Sara wants to say something to all you viewers, so here she is...

"Hi Hi I'm a star now I'd like to thank Melissa or melly for this oppertunity or how ever it's spelt..

I love her stories more im sure anyways I heard that this is her really good story so I wanted to let you know I was there...ahmen."

And that was Sara everybody so lets all clap for her -claps hands-


	8. Chapter 8

**Please read note before reading the story!**

Feel free to shot me down with your guns…I know it's been like over a year since I was suppose to update this story but…I'm sorry I don't have a better excuse, but I'm just lazy, and I like to be in the mood to write and I just haven't been for a while. The reason I finished this chapter was cause I was reading some other stories and realized how crazy I get when I find a story I like and the author never updates so I decided it was very mean of me to be so lazy! So here is the new chapter! Lots of reviews help me get off my lazy butt and write a chapter, so I can only get enthusiastic if I get uplifting reviews! And sorry if this chapter is too short, but I completely forgot what I was going to write next. And sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I don't remember if I had a beta for this story or not, probably did but can't remember who it is.

Chapter 8

Sasuke's P.O.V.

"Wake up! It's Monday, time for school!"

I awoke to the annoying voice of Kakashi yelling at us from the kitchen to wake up. I tried to sit up but fell back down and looked over to see Naruto with his arms around my waist.

"Naruto wake up and let go." I said shaking him trying to wake him up. He groaned and hugged me tighter, and opened his eyes looking at me as a smile appeared on his face.

"Good morning." he said smiling brightly.

"Hn." I said as he removed his arms from me and kissed my cheek before jumping off the bed and running into the bathroom. I sighed as I got up and got dressed for school, as Naruto came out of the bathroom and started getting dressed I went in to brush my teeth and brush my hair. I walked out and went into the kitchen to find Naruto and Kakashi eating breakfast.

"Sit down and eat Sasuke." Kakashi said before turning back to eating and reading his book. I sighed and sat down and ate a little of the food in front of me, I could feel Naruto's eyes staring at me. Probably worried about me, he really should stop worrying so much.

"If you're done Sasuke then you and Naruto should head to school before you're late." Kakashi said as he put his plate in the sink.

"Didn't you say you were working at our school now, doesn't that mean you will be late too." Naruto asked as he put his plate in the sink and grabbed his book bag. I put my plate in the sink and grabbed my book bag as well. We all got into Kakashi's car and as we drove to school Naruto's hand reached over and grabbed mine. I looked over at him to see he was smiling at me, I managed to give him a small smile before turning to look out the window. When we reached school Kakashi headed to his class as Naruto and I went to our first class.

The first few classes went by slow and boring but finally it was lunch time, I as glad because I had lunch with Naruto. I found Naruto and Gaara and sat down next to Naruto, he smiled at me then continued eating his lunch as I just eat a little of mine, not really to hungry. After lunch I dazed through my other classes until it was finally time to go home. Naruto and I walked home in silence, today seemed like a tiring day, to much has been going on. Once we got home I sat down on the couch with Naruto and we started watching TV, he glanced over at me before scooting closer to me and laying his head on my shoulder. I gave him a small smile before looking back at the TV. I was not really paying attention to what was on the TV, I was mainly just thinking about everything that has happened. It has happened so fast, first me being with Naruto, my brother finally going to jail, and then me getting raped by my brother's so called friend, it's way to much for me to handle. How did I ever make it this far? I glanced down at Naruto, who was watching the TV, he is one reason why I've made it so far. I still do not know why I seemed to trust him on that day I told him about Itachi, but I'm glad it got him away from me. Now all I have to worry about is this new guy that seems to like to hurt me. Why can't things be peaceful for a while, that would be nice.

I yawn as I look down to see Naruto has fallen asleep, he is probably tired from the last couple of days too. He must be getting stressed by all this…maybe it wasn't a good idea to be with him, I don't want to make his life difficult. I slowly got up, making sure he didn't wake up as I walked upstairs to my room. Kakashi was out the store so it was just me and Naruto at the house. It seemed so quiet as I sat on my bed and look slowly around the empty room. Naruto would be better without me, he says he loves me but who can really say they love something who they just got together with. I do care about him a lot and I'm sure he cares about me, but I don't want to be a burden on him. That's all I seem to be…he's be worried and stressed because of me. He would be better if I was gone, sure it would hurt him but eventually he would get over me knowing he no longer has to worry about me.

I sigh as I get up and walk into the bathroom, I walk in front of the mirror and look at myself. I'm dirty. I've been tainted, Naruto shouldn't have to have someone that's been touched by dirty hands. He deserves better. I reach into the drawer and pull out a razor. This is not how I pictured it would end, but it's better than nothing. I slowly put the razor to my wrist and could see I was shaking a little. Just do it quick and maybe I'll die not feeling pain for very long. I press the razor to my wrist and slide it across quickly, it stung like hell and I could see the blood emerge from the cut and start flowing out onto my arm. I slide the razor across my arm a couple times before getting to the other arm an doing the same. Now both my arms were cut from the wrist to my elbow, blood covering my arms and dripping to the floor. It did hurt, worse than I thought it would. There was a lot of blood, some cuts were deep and some weren't as deep. I started feeling light headed as I stared down at my blooded arms.

I heard the door downstairs open and Kakashi yell he was home. Oh crap! Why can't I die faster! I got more dizzy and fell to the floor, it was a pretty loud sound so I'm sure someone heard it. I could barely keep my eyes open as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall. Right before I passed out I could see Naruto and Kakashi standing above me looking terrified.

------

I woke to a stabbing pain down my arms, I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted to a white ceiling. At first I didn't know where I was until I saw an IV in my arm with my arms bandaged. I sighed as I realized my attempted suicide had failed, Naruto is going to be mad now. I looked around the room to find that Naruto was sleeping in a chair beside the bed. I frowned as I watched him sleep, I worried him again, probably worse than before. I wondered how long I had been out, I must have lost a lot of blood, but obviously not enough to kill me.

I heard Naruto move in the chair and looked over to see him open his eyes and yawn. He stretched his arms and looked over at me and his eyes widened when he saw I was wake.

"Sasuke! You're awake!" he yelled as he pulled me into a gently hug, careful not to hurt me. He pulled back then had a worried look in his eyes, "Why?" he asked.

I sighed and looked away from him, telling him would only upset him more. He stared at me for a while, before sighing and getting up to walk to the door. "I'm going to call Kakashi and let him know you're awake", he said as he walked out the door. Once he had left I sat there feeling terrible, I had a urge to cry, but I tried to hold back my tears. It was no use as the tears started rolling down my face, I sat there and sobbed for a while before Naruto came back in. I had stopped crying, but had not bothered to wipe my tears away. He walked in and once he looked at me and saw my tear stained face he rushed to me and hugged me.

"Sasuke it's ok if you don't want to talk about it right now, please don't cry." he said as he continued to hug me, I scooted over so he could get on the bed with me and he cuddled close to me. I yawned as I cuddled close to him, he smiled at me. "Sleep, you need to rest." he said and I slowly closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed!!!! Review please!!!!!!!!!~~~ Review = Next chapter faster!


End file.
